JUNO and friends
by DEfILer-NoX
Summary: J.U.N.O. is a curious little robot who has never been outside of his workplace. Every now and then, it's hard not to feel lonely. When a previous model of robot takes his attention, they will be dragged into an adventure neither of them will ever forget.
1. An introduction to the world

**I do NOT own any characters, merchandise or other aspects of the film WALL.E.**

**I DO however, own the origional characters (OCs) mentioned in this (and possible more) stories. The ideas are strictly my own, and if anyone should wish to use these characters in their own Fan-Fiction, please contact me before doing so.**

* * *

**J.U.N.O. and friends**

**Chapter 1: An introduction to the world…Kira's way!**

Well then…I guess this story starts with the activation and release of all E.V.E. and E.V.E. 02.0 bots after the re-colonisation on Earth.

During the first days of the re-colonisation, the relatively new E.V.E. bots were activated in order to help with farming, cleaning and of course, the all important garbage compacting due to the human's lack of movement and flexibility. When new, more efficient hands were needed around the workplace, a new generation of E.V.E. bots arrived; the E.V.E. 02.0. Its superior strength and vast array of devices ranging from simple tools such as knives, hammers and screwdrivers to fully operational, highest tech weaponry and sensors that can scan miles in diameter made this model the most decorated of it's time.

Like all robots in that time space, they were given emotions and the ability to react freely, as long as they abide the three protocols of Machine Law. Even though doing so was extremely dangerous, and a single slip could cause chaos on a planet-wide scale, it seemed unfair an inhumane to deny them freedom. Eventually, with their quick and efficient removal of garbage and restoring of all residential areas, the E.V.E. 02.0 and the original model were put into domestic use.

This particular tale is of a domestic E.V.E. 02.0 bot working on the second re-renovated high-rise hotel in the cleanest area of the city. He, like most others of his and the previous models, is publicly owned to fill vacancies in full time jobs, earning pay like humans would in order to buy spare parts, 'food' and upgrades in chip and disk form. His current and only owner is Mr. Morris Jackson, the owner of 'Grande Gold Hotel'.

For as long as E.V.E. 02.0 – 1894, or 'Juno' as his owner called him, could recall, he'd been under Mr. Morris' ownership since activation. Unlike many of his models, he had not been outside of the hotel, nor had he been outside of the city itself. Even though he focused and executed his job at maximum efficiency and made a rather large profit, he couldn't help but attempt to wonder about what was beyond his home. Maybe he'd find a new home, or perhaps a better job or the right girl? However, all he could do for now was wonder. He had a very serious job to tend to.

Mr. Morris was in an extremely important meeting with the owner of the neighbouring hotel, Mr. Charles Denver. The meeting was on whether to connect the two hotels via a bridge or not, depending on extra taxes and general costs. J.U.N.O. had been given the job of security officer for the day, however uneventful it might actually be. In it's somewhat quietness, J.U.N.O. had plenty of time to wonder about the world around him. He stared out of the hotel window and thought of all the other robots going around, scanning each and every square meter for signs of life and recycling the rubbish left from seven hundred years ago.

Again he thought, and not for the first time, that maybe out there, somewhere, could be the right girl to spend his time with. J.U.N.O. looked away from the window with a sad look in his eyes. He'd never been allowed to leave the hotel under any circumstances and when he was inside the hotel, he never met any other robots. To tell the truth, J.U.N.O. felt lonely. Then again, he'd never talked to the boss about his problem, which was caused by the fact that J.U.N.O. was rather shy when it came to personal things. But this time it was different. He _needed_ to get out…

As time passed, J.U.N.O. just stood there watching the corridor in front of him for three hours until the double doors behind him swung open with the loud sound of joyous laughter, making him turn around.

"Mr. Denver, I can assure you that this will not be a project you will reconsider." laughed Mr. Morris with a wide, friendly grin across his face as he took his contact's hand and shook it.

"I certainly hope not." replied Mr Denver, returning the handshake. "If this project is successful, then the customers and the money will be flooding in!" Mr. Morris stopped and patted J.U.N.O. on the shoulder lightly.

"Ah yes! Mr. Denver, I would like you to meet my assistant, Juno." He said politely, giving J.U.N.O. a small push forwards. The small, blue robot shot upright and saluted. Denver knelt down to its head height and smiled gently.

"I see. It's an honour." He said, placing an open hand between himself and Juno. The robot simply continued to salute. Denver took back his hand and chuckled, then turned his attention back to Mr. Morris. As the two businessmen talked to each other gleefully, Juno looked out of the window again. There was something in the distance that caught his attention; a small dot, flying about just outside of the city parameter. Curious, J.U.N.O. zoomed in on the dot, and what he discovered excited him.

Just on the edge of the city was another robot. One of the original E.V.E. robots. It must have been put on cleaning duty. As J.U.N.O. continued to zoom in, he could see the shape, colour and size; traditional bodywork, light pink and standard size. Watching the other robot, J.U.N.O. whimpered and zoomed out to look at Mr. Morris, who was now leaving down the hall towards the elevator. Noticing that his only chance of getting outside to meet this new robot was about to leave him behind, he rushed down the corridor, but just as he was about to enter the elevator, the doors slammed shut in J.U.N.O.'s face, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud.

With another look out of the window, the blue robot could still see the little E.V.E bot dancing around the edge of the city. In a flurry of panic and frustration, J.U.N.O. decided that he couldn't waste any time, and in a hasty attempt to leave, he opened the nearest window and wiggled through it. For a moment, J.U.N.O. couldn't believe what he had done, but an overwhelmingly happy feeling took him over, and with a happy little whirring sound, he shot off into the distance towards the lone E.V.E…

For any other robot, this would have been somewhat of a long distance travel, but for something as advanced as J.U.N.O., getting this far was nothing. Slowly, the small dot began to take shape and eventually changed from a silhouette to a small, pink, egg-shaped robot. As J.U.N.O. approached, the pink robot stopped dancing around and looked in his direction, only to be startled and dart straight downwards and into a large pile of rubbish. J.U.N.O. freaked and hovered over to the pink E.V.E. and helped her back up. The E.V.E. rubbed her head and looked up, and realising she was right next to what she had just seen flying towards her, backed away and armed her weapon.

J.U.N.O. shook his hands vigorously in a 'don't shoot!' manner and moved back. Upon moving, the blue robot hit a small bump in the rubbish pile and clumsily tumbled down the edge of it, battering his arms, head and body off large metal containers, outwards stuck pieces of wood and a broken down WALL-E bot or two. When J.U.N.O. finally hit the ground, he stumbled back up, swerving dizzily from side to side, until he hit another object that emitted a very loud sound, again startling him and sending the poor robot to the ground for a second time. However, curiosity got the better of him, and J.U.N.O. hovered upright again and stared at the machine he'd hit for a few moments, being joined by the now somewhat calm pink E.V.E. bot.

J.U.N.O. shook his head and looked up at the E.V.E. and arched his eyes upwards happily. The E.V.E. bot simply turned and looked at him almost blankly, before turning back to the small machine. The little pink robot hovered down and picked up the machine by a handle and scanned it. It was a stereo. The E.V.E. bot turned back around to J.U.N.O. and held up the stereo with now arched eyes, as to symbolise 'smiling'.

"Sterr-eo…" she whirred out happily. J.U.N.O. looked at her, then the stereo and then back at her.

"Stereo…music?" he asked in a clear, pre-recorded tone. The E.V.E. bot looked back at the stereo and examined the buttons on the top. She pressed a button with a small red square on it and the sound came to a sudden stop. Scared that she'd done something wrong, she pressed the button again, and to no avail. Frantically, she pressed random buttons, until eventually J.U.N.O. stepped in and pressed the small button with a green triangle on it. With that, the sound started again, which pleased the E.V.E. bot.

"Me-usic…Dance?" it whirred out again. J.U.N.O. was somewhat taken aback by the small, pink robots proposal, but J.U.N.O. couldn't _not_ admit that the new robot was…pretty. He held out his arm and extended his fingers, and in a split second, he was whisked up into the air and spun in circles, holding onto the E.V.E. bot's slender, metallic fingers.

The music played for a short while the two spun around each other happily. J.U.N.O. arched his eyes in enjoyment and stopped for a moment.

"Me Juno…Name?" he asked. The E.V.E. bot giggled to herself and twirled around beautifully, and J.U.N.O. couldn't help but give out a small sigh.

"Name…me Kira…" she said, now beginning to lose the whirring noise behind her voice. J.U.N.O. sighed again and went slack, which in turn made the E.V.E. bot giggle behind her slender little arms. Still wanting to dance, Kira grabbed J.U.N.O.'s arms again and started to spin from on direction to the other, and then dive down and shot up with a small twirl.

Another verse through the song, it was J.U.N.O.'s turn to take the lead. He continued with e she shooting upright and downwards, but with a faster spin and while holding Kira right up close to him. After doing so once, he took her hand and spun her away form himself, then back towards himself twice. J.U.N.O. cart wheeled in mid air, holding tightly to Kira's hands and eventually stopping to realise that he was unusually close to her. Kira hovered slowly from side to side as if to do a waltz when the music began to get quieter.

The music came to a sudden slow, romantic sound and the singer's words changed. Kira pulled the blue robot closer to her and stared into his eye-screen contently…

Kira and J.U.N.O. were now face to face. With the slow music playing in the background, Kira couldn't help but give in to the urge to rest her little floating head on J.U.N.O.'s shoulder. He sighed and almost went slack again as the two did slow swishes from side to side, holding onto each other happily. Kira took her head off of J.U.N.O.'s shoulder and looked back at him with a beautiful, mesmerizing, loving look in her eyes, and as the music came to a near standstill, she leaned forwards and engaged them both in a long spark-kiss…

As the original, faster beat began to fade back, Kira pulled away and arched her eyes with an embarrassed little giggle as J.U.N.O. went completely rigid and gave out a somewhat mortified 'beep'. The pink E.V.E. bot started to fly away and turned, beckoned to J.U.N.O. to follow, and then continued to fly away into the distance. J.U.N.O. shook his head to snap out of his trance and noticed that his partner was leaving him behind by accident. Quickly, the blur robot swooped down, grabbed the stereo, and then shot forwards after Kira with a fantastically happy twirl…

Wherever she was taking him, J.U.N.O. was sure that he would be having a lot of fun...

* * *

_**Ok, so…**_

_**This is my very first fic on WALL.E (well, more based on the WALL.E era after the film), so if you could please R&R and give me your honest opinion on the story so far.**_

_**For all of you wondering what song was featured in this fic, it's 'One More Time' by 'Daft Punk'. Unfortunatly, the rules state that i can not include lyrics to the song, so the dancing part of the story may be slightly confusing '. Anyways, enough of writing the footnotes, I have a second chapter to get to work on.**_

_**See you all again soon! **_

* * *


	2. family'

**Chapter 2:**** …'Family'…**

J.U.N.O. and Kira continued to travel across the vast, barren wasteland that was once Earth for quite some time, still carrying the Stereo, which had stopped playing since it's batteries had stopped, and stopping every now and again to investigate items which interested the little pink E.V.E. bot. After about five hours of flying past one abandoned, garbage-filled city to the next, Kira beeped happily and sped out in front, almost leaving J.U.N.O. behind again. In the distance, just behind a cloud of dust, was a somewhat large, crudely constructed shack. J.U.N.O.'s curiosity once again bested him and he decided to follow Kira and investigate.

Kira took a quick glance behind her and gave out a girly giggle, before darting into the shack, closely followed by her friend. J.U.N.O. stopped as he entered the small building and the blue orbs that were his eyes widened to show amazement. On the walls were shelf upon shelf of various items, most of which J.U.N.O. had never seen in his 'lifetime'. He looked above himself and hanging from the roof was a wind chime-like construction made from old pots and pans, which banged together gently with the faint breeze. Kira arched her eyes in happiness as she took the stereo from J.U.N.O.'s arms and placed it on a new, unfilled shelf. Suddenly, there was a small rustle from behind a table to J.U.N.O.s right…

Before the blue E.V.E. 02.0 could react, a small, white construction robot wielding a hammer jumped out and battered J.U.N.O. on the head with it, sending him to the floor with surprise. Kira freaked and grabbed the construction bot, holding its arms down firmly. J.U.N.O. picked himself back up and glared at the small but powerful robot, before returning its favour by whacking it on the head and causing the poor thing to get stuck in the floorboards. Kira sighed and shook her head as she plucked the white robot out of the ground and set him on the other side of the shack.

"Juno…friend!" she said angrily to it. The little robot emitted a sad little beep and looked down in shame. Kira then turned her attention to J.U.N.O.

"Sorry…" the blue robot said, hovering away slightly from Kira. She pointed at the white robot.

"Family…" she stated clearly. J.U.N.O. didn't understand and replied with a cocked head.

"Hmm?" the blue robot asked, cocking his head a little to the left.

"Family! CON-L family!" Kira whirred out angrily again. J.U.N.O. shrunk down to the floor and gave out a hasty wave to CON-L.

"Ah…h…hi!" he stuttered as Kira looked over the top of him. CON-L looked up, returned the wave and moved to a rather crooked shelf, lifted up the hanging edge and battered a nail into it to keep it upright. Kira, having seen that J.U.N.O. was sorry for his actions, arched her eyes happily again and hovered away to tend to her items. J.U.N.O. continued to look around and picked up a small, rectangular device with several small buttons on the front. He pressed a green button and a screen at the device's top lit up and emitted a musical tune, before directing the logo screen to a menu. The curious robot flipped the device over and read the label on the back.

"Nok…eea Moba…le." He sounded out coarsely. The robot scanned the words and read it out to himself again. "Nokia Mobile…" Kira hovered to his side and examined the small screen with awe. The screen changed from the logo to its main page, saying at the bottom in green and red lettering "Calls" and "Options". Curiously, J.U.N.O. pressed the green button under "Calls", and a new page opened, displaying various names from hundreds of years ago. He scanned each name and read them aloud.

"Martin Vasquez…John Macintosh…Sara Bloomer…" he said in a somewhat blank tone. Kira tapped the blue robot on the shoulder and held up a small, shiny, rectangular piece of metal, and as J.U.N.O. looked closely to examine the object, Kira flicked a switch on the side of the metal object and a small, blunt knife head whipped out, taking J.U.N.O. by surprise. "Oooh" he beeped out in wonder. The pink E.V.E. at his side giggled and handed it to him.

"Juno like?" she asked arching her eyes in a smile. J.U.N.O. nodded happily and took the item from Kira. The pink robot then moved a little closer to J.U.N.O. and intertwined her hands behind her back. "Juno like…Kira?" she then asked. J.U.N.O. jumped and gave a startled and confused look to his new friend.

"Kira…friend. Juno like Kira…friend." He stated, arching his eyes with a small nod, before turning his attention back to the knife, which he flicked up and down with amusement. Kiras eyes fell to a downward crescent. It wasn't the answer she was hoping for. She liked J.U.N.O. She thought J.U.N.O. was…cute, in a sense, but it was now apparent that J.U.N.O. didn't truly feel the same about her.

"Oh…" she beeped with fake enthusiasm, as to not make her blue companion feel awkward. Sadly, she twiddled her fingers and as she was about to talk to J.U.N.O., CON-L darted in front of her and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Ooah! Ooah!" he squeaked in a rather high tone. "K…K…Kira! Ooaah!" the small construction robot pointed to the back door and then shot off through it. Before Kira could reach the door, CON-L shot back through happily and tapped J.U.N.O.'s side. The blue E.V.E. 02.0 turned to face a row of four new robots, the fifth being CON-L. Kira smiled and brought J.U.N.O. to the line and pointed each one out.

"PNT-R," she whirred. This robot, which was the first to the left, was about the same size as J.U.N.O., only it was more box-shaped and from its sides were two rather long, spindly arms each ending with a hand which could change from a brush of different sizes to a roller which could operate the same. The robot swung its arm up in a polite salute, but in doing so, splattered J.U.N.O. with red paint. J.U.N.O. sighed and as he was away to wipe the paint from himself, a small, very fast robot zoomed past him, cleaning up the mess in a split second. Kira giggled and pointed to it.

"HV-R." she chuckled as the small robot darted around erratically, trying to clean mess upon mess. J.U.N.O. let loose a small, metallic chuckle and moved along to the next robot in the line. This robot was tall and black, with a single red orb on its centre. As J.U.N.O. moved closer to investigate, the robot scanned his face suddenly, making the blue E.V.E. 02.0 jump with fright and hit his head on a shelf CON-L was still busy fixing. The black robot let out a creaking sound that somehow simulated laughter, said "SECUR-T", and scanned J.U.N.O. again. Kira kindly picked him up and showed him the last member of the line.

This machine was rather…different. He was a simple floating orb with three wires hanging from its bottom half. Juno looked at him with a confused look, until a blue orb in its centre flickered and it spoke fluent English, which caused J.U.N.O. to stumble back and hit his head on the shelf again, tearing it off the wall and burying CON-L under a pile of trash-trinkets.

"Hello there." It spoke clearly. "I am ORB, as ironic as it sounds. You would be…?" J.U.N.O. shook his head in disbelief. He'd never heard a robot talk so clearly and so easily. Snapping out of his dumbfounded surprise, J.U.N.O. gave a little salute and stated his name.

"Juno!" he said, still staring at the floating orb in front of him. ORB's 'eye' arched upwards in a happy manner.

"Juno? Not a bad name, but then again, who am I to talk." He joked with a slight giggle, before he realised that J.U.N.O. was ensnared in yet another trance. "Um…hello? I do say, are you alright?" CON-L struck J.U.N.O. on the head with his hammer again, waking the blue robot from his trance. Kira turned her blue friend away from ORB and smiled with arched eyes.

"Kira…family." She stated, pointing back at the line of robots. J.U.N.O. lowered one of his eyes to a semi-circle to portray that he didn't quite understand.

"Fa…mi…ly?" he sounded out slowly. Kira looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Juno…no family?" she asked somewhat sympathetically. J.U.N.O. looked around at the line of robots staring at him, then back to Kira with a shake of the head. He still didn't understand what the word 'family' actually meant. He knew that it was a word that humans would use often to describe someone close to them, but this was the closest he got to any other machine, and he didn't know if what he felt for Kira was considered enough to be 'family'. Kira hovered up to J.U.N.O. and gave him a comforting, yet un-needed, tap on the shoulder.

"Kira…Juno's family?" She asked nicely, arching her eyes upwards as to say she wanted him to reply positively. J.U.N.O. pondered in processing for a moment. Surely there would be nothing wrong with agreeing with her proposal. After all, if Kira could already see enough in him to call him family, then there should be no harm in thinking the same thing. J.U.N.O. smiled by arching his eyes and nodded.

"Kira…Juno's Fa…mi…ly…" he sounded out again. The word 'family' may have been unfamiliar to him, but for some reason, he really felt happy. He felt that this friendship would last a long, long time…

* * *

**_Ok, well this would probably be my shortest chapter ever…_**

_**W****e've met a few new characters in this story and if you didn't manage to decipher what the names meant, here are a few bios.**_

**_CON-L (Connell) – CON-L is a light construction robot, used mostly for interior work, such as written in the above story. This character I thought I might try and relate slightly to M-O._**

**_PNT-R (painter) – This robot is clearly a robot used for painting items or of course, buildings using different utensils._**

**_HV-R (Hoover) – she's a fast, jittery little robot designed to quickly remove dirt from any substance with max efficiency._**

**_SECUR-T (Security) – This robot is a large, bulky security robot which scans the facial features of any individual (robot or human alike). His purpose is to keep important humans safe, but his model is outdated, so he retired to Kira's home._**

**_ORB – like the name suggests, ORB is simply a floating orb. Unlike most robots, he is super intelligent and can fluently speak any language known to Earthlings. His three cables act as scart-cables and the like._**

**_So…that's all for the introductions to the new cast. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and the other one XD), so please R&R. I look forwards to your reviews…_**

**_Mr. Nox_**


	3. Beauty and the Virus

**Chapter 3: ****The Beauty and the Virus**

J.U.N.O. had been admiring the items in Kira's collection for over four hours, accompanied by ORB, who gave the blue E.V.E. 02.0 a detailed description of each object. One item which J.U.N.O. had paid particular attention to was the one called a 'CD'. Some of these 'CD's could be played in a stereo to produce a sound called 'music', a word that J.U.N.O. had only just become accustomed to. Luckily enough, J.U.N.O. and Kira had found a stereo when they first met. Curious as always, the little blue robot placed the first 'CD' he could get his sleek, metallic hands on into the stereo and listened closely. To his surprise, the music was nothing like the music he had heard when he and Kira had first met. Still curious, J.U.N.O. stopped the music and took the 'CD' back out to read the title.

"Kenny Ball…and…Jazzm…EEn." He sounded out in an attempt to read the words without scanning. "...Jazz…men…Jazzmen…" he re-sounded successfully. He looked to the top of the 'CD' and read out the first song. "Hello…Dolly…?" he asked ORB. The floating orb pondered in thought for a bit and then sparked his middle wire as if to click with realisation.

"Ah, I know that title! I do believe we have that assorted somewhere…" he muttered to himself, embedding himself in a shelf and rummaging using his cables. He darted out after a few seconds holding a small, opened device somewhat similar to the 'mobile phone', but quite large. In another cable, he held a small, well-kept disk and plugging a power cable into the back of the device, placed the 'CD' into a slot on its side. The device's screen lit up and music began to play; the same music that was just playing on J.U.N.O.'s stereo.

"Hello…Dolly…" he read from the device's screen, becoming somewhat mesmerised by it. ORB suddenly switched off the screen and the music stopped with it.

"I'm afraid that this particular film-disk is under repair. It may take some time until I have fully restored it. If you want, you can watch another film-disk on this…um…'DVD…player'." J.U.N.O. nodded and took the device from ORB, and looked around for another 'CD' and found one reading 'Frank Sinatra'. Eager to see if it worked, he placed the disk in the slot on the 'DVD player' and watched the screen. In white lettering it sad "Frank Sinatra Track one – Fly me to the Moon." The screen went black for a moment and then it lit up to show a man holding a microphone in one hand, while holding the hand of a lady with the other.

As the song began, the two people on the screen began to twirl and walk around each other while singing romantically. J.U.N.O. looked up from the screen after the man, most likely Frank, said the words 'I love you." to see that Kira was leaning over him with arched eyes, swaying from side to side as if to dance. J.U.N.O. turned back to the two singing people on the screen, and then back to Kira.

"Like?" she asked. J.U.N.O. nodded contently, but he couldn't help but feel as if she was about to ask…

"Juno like…Kira?" She continued, tapping her fingers together to resemble that she was a little embarrassed. J.U.N.O. stopped the music and whipped around in shock to Kira.

"Ah…?" he whirred out. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to say something that might make her sad, and that meant he definitely couldn't say 'No'. He searched his internal dictionary for the word 'Like'. He found it and read the description.

'_Like – a term used to describe something or someone that pleases you. A softer term used to describe a deep affection for another being; see __**love**__.'_

The word 'Love' suddenly made J.U.N.O. feel somewhat…giddy. He had never felt that way before except when he and Kira had shared that…kiss. The word 'Kiss' was a word that he understood. A kiss is an action made by two people with strong affection for each other. J.U.N.O. looked up the word 'love' as quickly as possible and red the description.

'_Love – A term used to describe t__he affection shown towards some members of the opposite sexual group'_

J.U.N.O. squeaked as he felt that 'giddy' feeling rise up inside of him. The pressure was building and every moment he felt as if he was going to fall apart from going so slack. The blue robot turned back to his pink friend and let out a slightly nervous laugh. He wasn't sure if this was the way you were supposed to feel if you were to 'love' someone, but he had his hunches, and decided to stick to his conclusion. J.U.N.O. rubbed the back of his head and looked into Kira's shiny blue 'eyes'.

"Ah…J…Juno…" he started, feeling the giddiness inside of him rise up to his 'neck'. "Juno…l…lo…love…Kira?" he replied successfully, hoping that she wouldn't take offence. Kira stopped and stared at J.U.N.O. for a moment and suddenly arched her eyes as far as they would go upwards and gave out a loud, girly squeal, before darting right at her blue counterpart and embracing him in a tight squeeze.

Finally, the feeling inside J.U.N.O. won him over and he went completely slack as Kira twirled him around in glee. She stopped and giggled at his slack, giddy appearance and poked him in the side to wake him up again. J.U.N.O. shot up and ended up face to face with Kira, and as he went to pull himself a little further away from her, he accidentally pressed play on the 'DVD player', which repeated the song 'Fly me to the moon.' Kira leaned up to J.U.N.O. and just as she was about to place her head on his shoulder, J.U.N.O. moved his head forwards and gave her a small spark-kiss. Kira, surprised that his attitude towards her had rapidly changed, chuckled lightly to herself and placed her head on J.U.N.O.'s shoulder, imagining that the two people on the screen dancing were her and her love…

**Meanwhile****…**

"Yes!" there was a loud, victorious cheer as Jacob, a human who isolated himself from the colonists, held up a black, modified computer chip. "Finally! After all of the work I put into these things I'll get to see them in action! These robots will be the strongest, smartest machines in the world!" he boasted, placing the chip into the chest of a black and red E.V.E. 02.0, named 'Markus'. The overconfident human grabbed a control and stepped away from the line of modified robots and pressed a large green button, which activated them all simultaneously. Each one of them had glowing red eyes and made no actions at all.

"You there, Woody! Cut the table!" Jacob ordered, but with no response. "Hey! I _order_ you to cut the damn table!" he shouted, but still, nothing. As Jacob walked closer to the line of robots, there was an eerie silence. He felt shivers creep up his spine as if he had just made a fatal error with his newest installations. When he reached to the wood cutter's chest to pull out the chip, he was given an electric shock, and the robot grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room. Before he could get back onto his feet, 'Markus' was hovering above him with menacingly angry, red eyes which struck fear right into Jacob.

"Die!" it creaked, arming its weapon and aiming at Jacob's head. The human scurried away and whimpered with fear. He had done something terribly wrong, and the robots were defecting.

"Come on guys. You wouldn't want to hurt poor old _me_ now, would ya'?" he pleaded. Markus chuckled and aimed his weapon again.

"Human Obsolete! Must destroy!" he replied, and he fired a single, high powered blast of red energy at his creator's head…

**With our favourites, WALL.E and E.V.E…**

WALL.E paced back and forth across the door of his home, waiting for EVE to arrive. She'd been away for several more hours than she usually was, and it worried WALL.E. He wouldn't know what to do if she were to disappear from his life. As he turned to pace again, he spotted a little, white dot in the distance, coming closer at high speed. It was EVE. WALL.E clapped his rusty hands together with glee and shouted over to her. There was something he wanted to show her…

EVE halted in front of WALL.E and hugged him lovingly.

"Sorry" she said sadly. WALL.E hugged her back and looked into her eyes.

"Evah…lllook!" he replied, pulling her into the truck and picking up a shiny gem from an almost clear shelf. EVE looked at it in awe and arched her eyes in a smile. "For yee…ou." WALL.E beeped out. EVE took the gem and, taking a small necklace, used a tiny laser tool to weld it onto the ends of the chain and placed it around her upper chest tightly so it wouldn't slide off. With a chuckle, she picked up her love and twirled in mid air with him. EVE, though she much preferred to be called EVA because it made her feel unique, had not managed to get WALL.E a gift. She put the muddy, yellow trash compactor down and sighed.

"No gift…for WALL.E." she stated, arching her eyes downwards sadly. WALL.E shook his arms in front of himself.

"Nooo." He whirred. "Evah…WALL.E gift." EVE looked at WALL.E and chuckled. He was always so selfless. She guessed that's one of the reasons she fell for him in the first place, after watching her security footage on the Axiom a few months ago. Unfortunately, the two wouldn't be able to spend much time together tonight. WALL.E needed to rest up for the busy day ahead of them, as did she. She leant down and spark-kissed WALL.E making him sigh like always, which always made EVE giggle. The two made their way to the shelf where WALL.E 'slept' and held hands as they shut down for the night.

If there was anything they felt happy doing, it was holding hands…


End file.
